1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to a thermal module assembly and a heat sink assembly thereof. Particularly, the present invention relates to a thermal module assembly used in a laptop computer. The thermal module assembly has heat sinks for dissipating heat generated by different components, and the heat sinks are connected with each other.
2. Description of Related Art
With increasing performance of CPU, graphic chips and other components in computers, a plurality of thermal modules are used in a computer to cool the CPU, graphic chips and other components respectively. For example, a first thermal module has a fan and a first heat sink in thermal engagement with a CPU, and a second thermal module has a second heat sink and a heat pipe extending from a graphic chip up to the second heat sink.
The first and second heat sinks are usually juxtaposed corresponding to an air outlet of the fan when the space limitations in the computer and the cost of the thermal modules are taken into consideration. By such design, the first and second heat sinks are cooled by the same fan; this not only makes the thermal modules compact, but also reduces the cost of the thermal modules compared to that each of the first and second heat sinks is equipped with a fan.
However, the heat pipe is easy to be deformed since the weight of the second heat sink is usually supported only by the heat pipe and the heat pipe has to travel a long distance from the graphic chip to the second heat sink to aim the second heat sink at the air outlet of the fan. Particularly, when the second thermal module works for a long time under a condition of vibration or the computer falls to the ground, the heat pipe may have a large deformation. Then, the second heat sink may shift from the air outlet of the fan due to the large deformation of the heat pipe. As a result, the second heat sink can not make full use of airflow produced by the fan, and the heat dissipation capability of the second thermal module is greatly decreased.
Therefore, there is a need for a thermal module assembly, which can overcome above problems.